


Lover's Spat

by house_of_lantis



Series: Vampire!Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampire!Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared have a lover’s spat. The story is set about 4 years after “The City” while Jensen and Jared are traveling the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Spat

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Милые бранятся…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141876) by [CallMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe)



L’Hotel George de Cinq  
Paris, France

 

Jared stared at his wedding band, twirling it around with his thumb. No one ever said that marriage was easy…and to be bound by blood as immortals…well, Jared sometimes wondered…

Jared sighed. He could sense Jensen’s presence nearby. He stood by the windows, overlooking the enclosed garden patio of the L’Hotel George de Cinq, and frowned – the frown because he was lonely and angry that he couldn’t enjoy the loveliness of the gardens below. One week in Paris, supposedly the most romantic city in the world, and he and Jensen spent the last two days avoiding each other after a particularly mean-spirited argument a few nights ago when Jensen caught him in a compromising position with a human woman named Arielle. Last night, Jensen slept on the yellow floral couch while Jared stared at the fabric covered canopy over the large four-posted bed. He hated fighting with his sullen, uncommunicative, and manipulative vampire husband.

Jensen’s presence was stronger now. He heard the door open and heavy footsteps enter the two-room suite. Jared turned his head to watch as Jensen stepped into the suite, slamming the door hard enough that the sound reverberated throughout the large sitting room. Jared quirked his eyebrow, watching his vampire husband narrow his gaze at him. He could sense Jensen’s vampire nature underneath the human face, the fangs ready to descend.

“Are you done making a spectacle of yourself?” Jared murmured, turning back to look out the window.

“I’m surprised you didn’t beg for her life.”

Jared frowned, turning to look at him. “You didn’t actually—“

“I think I can manage to control my blood rage.” Jensen said, sarcastically. “And thanks for that, by the way.”

“I didn’t mean to imply...are we going to talk about this like normal people?”

“Yes, let’s discuss your infidelity.” Jensen husked at him, pacing the length of the hotel room on the other side of the sitting area.

Jared made a face and tucked his hands into his pockets. “I did not cheat on you, Jensen.”

“You can’t hide it from me. I can still smell her all over you!”

“You can’t still smell her on me! Nothing happened, Jen! Nothing! Your jealousy is unnecessary!”

“My jealousy is unnecessary?” Jensen said, calmly. He stood across the room, glaring at Jared. “So if I came home stinking of someone’s scent, you’d just let it go?”

“No, I wouldn’t just let it go, but I’d ask you about it before jumping to conclusions!”

Jared watched as Jensen smirked slowly at him, dark green eyes glowing. “Do you want to put that to the test?”

“Do you?”

Jared knew that they were at a stalemate. His conscience was cleared – he would never cheat on Jensen. In the 4 years that they were together – finally together after everything that happened with Karl in New Zealand – Jared didn’t even fantasize about being with anyone other than Jensen. He held Jensen’s gaze, meeting it head on, unafraid.

“It’s was a harmless misunderstanding, Jen,” he said, softly. “I don’t want her – I don’t want anyone but you.” He pulled his hands from his pockets and crossed the room slowly, watching Jensen tense up like a caged animal. “Nothing happened. She caught me off guard and you found us before I could put a stop to it.”

Jared reached out and placed his large palm on Jensen’s chest, feeling the frenetic beat of Jensen’s heart underneath. He was flushed and warm – he must’ve had fresh blood – and his eyes were still glowing, but muted with uncertainty.

“I haven’t wanted anyone but you for a long time,” Jared said, softly.

Jensen raised his chin and looked up slightly to meet Jared’s gaze. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, they weren’t glowing anymore. Instead, Jensen looked like a young man, frozen in time, all of his emotions bared for Jared.

“I don’t want to fight anymore,” Jensen said, looking at him.

Jared shook his head. “I don’t either.” He gave Jensen a small grin when he felt Jensen’s hand touch his hip. “I won’t ever lie to you – but you have to talk to me first. You have to let me explain and if my answer makes you angry, then we have to talk about it. I don’t want to fight like this where you avoid me for days and won’t talk to me.”

Jensen nodded, swallowing. “Okay.” He let out a deep breath. “Forgive me.”

“I do,” Jared said, quickly. He pressed his forehead against Jensen’s, closing his eyes. “I hate fighting with you.”

“I hate it, too,” Jensen murmured, putting his other hand on Jared’s hip. Jared took a step closer, putting his arms around Jensen’s shoulders, holding him close. “I’m such a dick.”

“I know,” Jared said, breathing into Jensen’s ear. “But I love you anyway.” He grinned, feeling Jensen shiver against him. He nipped Jensen’s earlobe with blunt teeth, licking the flesh with his tongue. He could taste Jensen’s blood just under the thin skin.

Jensen was hard against him.

“Make up sex?”

“God, please! Yes!” Jensen groaned, pulling Jared against him hard, grinding his cock into his the dip where his leg met his groin.

Jared chuckled, kissing Jensen’s neck and sliding his hands into Jensen’s hair. “Bedroom. Now.”

Jensen was a whirlwind of hands as Jared found himself on his back on the lush bed, tossing the dozen silk pillows off the bed to the floor. He grinned as Jensen stripped him quickly, ripping his pale green oxford dress shirt and snapping the buttons off his dress slacks in his haste to get Jared naked. He used his elbows to move himself up the bed, watching as Jensen licked his lips, eyes roving over his naked skin, as he undressed just as carelessly as he had undressed Jared.

This was what Jared loved about Jensen – his single minded focus – but it was also the cause of their fights. His vampire husband was beautifully stubborn and their fights were legendary throughout the vampire communities. Christian once sent them a telegram to “calm the fuck down; scaring the locals” when they were in Madrid a year ago. The city Elder was a new vampire named Taylor Cole and she had “consulted” with the city Elder of San Francisco.

But now, like this, when Jared was Jensen’s sole focus, it was times like this that Jared craved. It was obvious that Jared was the only thing on Jensen’s mind right now – the world forgotten altogether. Jensen only had eyes for Jared.

Jared licked his hand and wrapped his wet palm around his cock, stroking and teasing himself as he grinned at Jensen. His grin turned into a smirk as Jensen growled at him, eyes glowing and fangs lowered. He watched his vampire husband press his knee on the bed and crawl towards him, predatory as any other animal.

“Come on,” Jared urged, reaching forward and grabbing Jensen by his arms, pulling him so that Jensen’s body slid along his, his cock rubbing along Jensen’s skin. “Ohhhh…”

“You’re too easy,” Jensen said, chuckling softly.

Jared didn’t deny it. He grinned, moving his head back and baring his neck for Jensen. “Come on, I want it like this.”

“Yeah,” Jensen growled, licking his neck. He moved to his side, pressing close to Jared. He missed the feel of Jensen over him and let out a heady moan when he felt Jensen’s strong hand cover his cock. “You feel so good.”

“Do it,” Jared said, his voice tinged with anticipation.

Jared literally levitated off the bed when Jensen bit his neck. It always felt like the first time – the way that Jensen’s fangs pierced his skin, the sharpness of the initial pain, and the melodic pull of Jensen’s mouth on his neck, sucking the blood from him. His arms curled around Jensen’s back, their legs tangling. His hips bounced on the mattress as Jensen set a quick pace on his cock, stroking him as he sucked on his neck.

“Yes,” Jared murmured, tilting his head even more to give Jensen a better bite. “Yeah, please…so close…”

He hissed and clutched at the bed sheets as Jensen’s hand stopped on the upstroke on his cock, twisting his fingers so that they dragged right along the sensitive flared head. Jared swallowed and then grunted deeply in his throat. He clenched his teeth, feeling the roller coaster surge of pleasure shoot through his body, from his neck to the tip of his cock.

“Jensen!”

Jensen growled against his neck, the fangs vibrating in his flesh, and Jared’s eyes opened and he stared at the canopy over the bed, gasping in surprised ecstasy. That had never happened before – he tingled all over.

“Fuck! Coming – oh fuck!”

He growled again and Jared wrapped his hand over Jensen’s hand, thrusting the head of his cock into the tight hold. Jensen’s other hand slid into his hair, grabbing a handful and forcing Jared to keep his head turned as Jensen tasted him and drank from him.

“Ohhhh…yes…” Jared whimpered, incoherently. He closed his eyes again, panting loudly, as he squirmed and thrust on the bed, racing towards his pleasure. His groan was heartfelt as he came, feeling the warmth of his come pool over his fingers. He tightened his hold around Jensen’s hand and twitched hard, nearly knocking Jensen off of him. “Mmmmmhmm…”

Jensen pulled his fangs from his neck and stared at Jared, their hands still stroking and pulling on his cock. Jared barely got his mouth to work as Jensen kissed him, his tongue moving into Jared’s mouth, licking and sucking his lips and tongue. He could taste his own blood in Jensen’s mouth and he moaned, pulling Jensen’s hand from his softening cock.

Instead, he pushed Jensen on his back and wrapped his hand around Jensen’s leaking cock. He twisted his hand, rubbing in that way that always got Jensen off quickly. He kissed Jensen’s mouth and then sucked on that lush lower lip.

“Your jealousy fucking turns me on,” Jared murmured, watching the pleasure cross Jensen’s face as his hand worked busily on his cock.

“Jay – come on…”

“I’d never cheat on you. I’d never lie to you.” Jared said, smiling. He glanced down at his hand, seeing Jensen’s cockhead flushed a dark rose, his fingers wet with pre-come. “I love you. It’s only you…it’s always been you.”

“Jared,” Jensen said, his voice cracking with pleasure. Jensen arched against him, coming hard. He grunted as he shuddered against Jared.

“Yeah,” Jared said, drawing out every last drop of come from Jensen. He moved lower on the bed and wrapped his mouth around Jensen, licking the briny drops with the flat of his tongue. He looked up when he felt Jensen’s hands drag into his hair. He gave the silky head a firm suck, smiling to himself as Jensen twitched and let out a soft cry. He pulled away gently and then sank on the bed next to Jensen, propping his head on Jensen’s chest and facing him. “You really love make up sex, don’t you?”

Jared felt the rumble of Jensen’s laughter under his ear. He grinned, looking up at Jensen, meeting the bright green eyes.

“Yeah, I kind of do,” Jensen said, sighing. He caressed Jared’s back, eyes closing.

Jared watched as Jensen relaxed on the bed, settling into the pleasurable warmth of their body heat. He grinned, closing his eyes. Even though he and Jensen were blood claimed and married for 25 years, they were only really together for four years.

Four years – a moment in the ocean of time that was ahead of them – a blip in their immortality. Jared knew it was just growing pains, that they still needed to learn how to be together in a relationship…and Jared couldn’t help but smile because he knew Jensen would never be a boring life mate, that despite Jensen’s age and experience, he had all the vulnerabilities and insecurities that every living creature had, and it made things all right in Jared’s mind.

He opened his eyes when Jensen started to snore lightly. He traced his fingertips down Jensen’s neck and grinned. The fading afternoon light glinted off his wedding band. He grinned, twirling it with him thumb. He knew that they would always have doubts, but they wouldn’t let it stop them from living in this world with each other. Jared found that astonishingly comforting.

He could live with that.


End file.
